Marvel High
by Bushesobrandy
Summary: For Evelyn Winthrop, starting her senior year at Avengers High would be unlike any other. Not only would she be top dog this year but she planned on graduating with honors... that is if she could pass a certain Asgardian professor's class. Fun AU with the Avengers as high school teachers. Inspired by the movie Sky High and a few SS/HG (Harry Potter) fanfics. R&R! LOKI/OC


Marvel High School

All of the avengers are teachers at a school like Sky High.

Summary: For Evelyn Winthrop starting her senior year at Avengers High would be unlike any other. Not only would she be top dog this year but she planned on graduating with honors. That is if she could pass a certain Asgardian professor's class. Fun AU with the Avengers as high school teachers. Inspired by the movie Sky High and a few SS/HG (Harry Potter) fanfics. R&R!

"Evelyn Danielle Winthrop, you had better get your butt moving! You're going to miss the bus and I'm not driving you to school!" Sandra Winthrop called from the kitchen as she prepared breakfast for her youngest two children; nine year old Emily and thirteen year old Estelle. Her oldest, Evelyn, now a senior at Avengers High located in the outskirts of Long Island, a prestigious school for gifted children who showed signs of becoming superheroes.

Sandra had been insatiably proud when her two oldest daughters received letters inviting them to attend the elusive school. Her youngest wasn't of age yet but she had nothing but high hopes for her.

Flipping the slightly burnt pancake cooking in her pan she opened her mouth to call for her daughter again when Evelyn made an appearance in the kitchen. The girl wore a rose colored dress, the hem ending just above the knee. The top layer of lace cut out in different areas to emphasis the intricate embroidery. The bodice sparkled with beads.

The color of the dress made Evelyn's skin pale, the freckles covering her arms and shoulders standing out in contrast. Her long hair tied half back with pieces framing her face, the orange red hues exaggerating the blue of her eyes making them almost a true aquamarine.

Her mother looked over her from head to toe giving a curt nod in satisfaction. Evelyn smiled showing her pearly white teeth.

"Janet's picking me up today. It's the first day of school, Mom. We have to go in style." Evelyn whined as she picked up the toast Sandra placed on her plate. Halfway through her toast, a horn sounded outside signaling that Janet arrived. Evelyn grabbed her toast and orange juice. Slinging her bag over her shoulder, she ran out the doors yelling her good byes to her family.

"Mom, are all teenagers like that?" Emily asked glancing out the large bay window to see her older sister jump in a black convertible where two other girls were already seated.

Sandra laughed nodding her head. "'Fraid so, Em. You'll be like that someday too."

….

"Senior year. Can you believe we've made it this far? It seems just like yesterday that we were dorky little freshman. This is our year, girls, we're going to go out of Avenger's High with a bang. The best bunch of heroes to ever graduate. Maybe we'll be asked to join the Avengers. That hasn't happened since, well, has it ever happened?" Janet; tall, blonde and arrogant questioned.

Janet Putnam was the "leader" of their little group. She did everything first. She had the first boyfriend, she'd gotten to third base first. Her fashion was top of the line from Europe. Something her parents paid dearly for. Janet got the best of everything. She was Avenger High's queen bee this year.

"No, Janet, no one has ever been asked to join the Avengers after graduation. Rumor has it that only those who pass Professor Odinson's class are even considered for it," her other friend, Nancy Reed; brunette, loyally devoted to her friends especially to Janet, answered. She copied everything Janet did, although her parents couldn't afford the same luxurious presents that Janet's could. A lot of Nancy's clothing were hand downs from Janet's last season collection. Janet often rudely referred to Nancy as her charitable donation.

"Which Professor Odinson?" Evelyn asked when Nancy didn't elaborate. Professor Odinson, more commonly known as Thor, was a great professor, although, some of his teaching methods were a little over zealous. Thor was loud and boisterous but with a good sense of humor and a fair sense of justice and discipline. If you deserved an A, he would give you an A. If you deserved an F then he'd probably go easy on you and give you a C.

However, the other Professor Odinson, or as he was more informally known as Loki, was a wickedly intelligent man with no patience for simpletons. He demanded respect and obedience. His snide comments and overall disdain for his students kept most from scheduling his classes until they absolutely had to.

Unfortunately for the three girls, Professor Loki Odinson was the only professor to teach advanced alchemy. In fact, he was the only professor that taught alchemy. However, the class had to be taken in conjunction with Dr. Banner's advanced chemistry because the two subjects were closely related.

Luckily, for the students of Avenger's High, you only had to deal with Loki twice; once in your freshman year during Alchemy 101 and in your senior year. You could take some of the more in depth classes or even some of the ancient language classes he taught but mostly, everyone just had him twice.

"Loki," Janet replied. All three girls grumbled. No one had passed his class with an A in years. Evelyn felt a little bit of her energy drain. Her life's dream was to join the Avengers. To fight along, bravely, with the teachers that taught her in school. She wasn't about to let one insatiable teacher ruin her chances.

"I'll get an A," Evelyn said boldly as Janet stopped at a red light. Her two friends turned to stare at her, mouth hanging open, before they burst out laughing.

"Right, like you can impress Professor Odinson enough to get an A. I'll tell you what Winthrop. If you get an A, I'll give you every stitch of clothing in my closet and donate ten thousand to your favorite little charity. What was it called again?"

"Bras for the Cause," Evelyn replied proudly. She wasn't ashamed of the charity she regularly donated to. The women of Bras for the Cause donated lots of time and effort to help women with breast cancer. It was a worthwhile charity; it just had a funny name.

"Alright, fine. If you pass advanced alchemy with a ninety percent or higher than you win. But if you get an eighty-nine or lower than you must be my slave for an entire month." Janet told her matter of fact.

Evelyn laughed, "Seriously? Slave for a whole month? How old are we, ten?" When Janet just smirked, Evelyn snorted but nodded in agreement. "Alright, you're on. Senior year, here I come! I'm gonna get an A, be accepted into the Avengers, get a whole new wardrobe and donate to an awesome cause."

"Yeah, maybe you'll get a boyfriend too, so you can stop making out with your pillow!"

….

Loki hated this pathetic teaching position he'd been forced into. He hated the students, he hated his fellow faculty members, and he hated his subject matter. Teaching these mewling quims such basic algorithms and magical properties was demeaning. He was a king, the rightful king of Asgard, and instead of living out his birth right, he was stuck here on Midgard living out his punishment.

Damn Avengers. After the attacks on New York, he'd faced Odin fully ready to accept his punishment in the dungeons, living out his life in solitude. But fate had other plans for the dark prince.

When Thor had come to his father boasting on the fact that Tony Stark aka the Iron Pain in the Ass decided to open a school for privileged young mortals and that the Avengers would be their teachers, Odin decided it would be a perfect opportunity for Loki to learn discipline.

If he so much as harmed one student, physically mind you for no one could prevent Loki from being snarky not even the Allfather, he'd be forced to spend eternity as a mortal on Midgard with his memories erased. A punishment worse than death in Loki's opinion.

For the last ten years, he'd worked as the alchemist and ancient language professor here at Tony Stark's Avenger High. Ten years, he'd been correcting essays and giving homework and monitoring the lunch room. These years passed slower than any of his previous thousand.

He glanced at the clock from his spot in the teacher's lounge; a brown suede arm chair that he'd dragged to the corner of the room preferring to sit alone during his free periods. A small circular table with an oak finish and metal base sat in front of him holding his tea; earl grey with a splash of milk, just within arm's reach.

His first class was at 7:30 and the clock on the wall read quarter past six. He always came early so he'd have a bit of time to himself before the rest of the professor's made their appearance. The only good aspect of this whole ordeal being he didn't have to wear Midgardian clothing. Stark preferred they wear what they normally wore in order to give this sham of a school atmosphere. What was the sense in having superheroes for teachers if they didn't look like one? Superheroes indeed, Loki scoffed, he much more preferred himself the villain.

Finishing the last of his tea, he prepared more then headed down the dark hallways towards his classroom. When the building was being constructed, Loki had insisted on certain features for his classroom. One, he'd insisted it be on the top floor away from the everyday bulk of student activity.

Two, his walls were to be sandstone not cement like the rest of the building. Stark had been overly unamused by this especially when the bill came. Three, his office was to be attached to his classroom so he didn't have to leave or socialize with anyone unless they came to him. Four, his classroom was not to have any windows or be lit with modern lighting as certain ingredients used with alchemy were light sensitive. Although, his office had a large window he enjoyed staring out during his free periods.

And lastly, his students weren't allowed to bring electronics into his classroom. Just like the lighting, frequencies given off by the machines could be harmful to some of his more delicate ingredients. On the other hand, Loki hated cell phones and would be damned if he'd have some little brat texting in his class.

He sat his tea on the corner of his black lacquer desk and seated himself in the white leather chair behind it. On his desk, he noticed the student roll had been placed probably by Sharon Carter, the school's secretary and history professor Steve Rogers' main squeeze. She was a small woman with blonde hair and warm blue eyes who infuriated Loki with her charm and grace.

This year he'd have freshman year alchemy first. He groaned, his muttered anguish echoing throughout his office. How he loathed adolescent children. These students could barely spell their own names and write the Midgardian alphabet. It only had twenty six letters! Norse had thirty eight letters and each letter could have many different pronunciations. Yet, he was expected to teach these children, who barely knew fifteen winters, how to differentiate the spiritual and temporal nature of reality. In other words, do magic without truly doing magic.

So few here had the true gift of magic. In fact, in the ten years he'd been a teacher here, only two had been truly gifted like himself. Neither had panned out, choosing to go with the in crowd and focus more on brute strength with his brother. Thor, as the combat teacher, was definitely the favorite Asgardian professor. Not that Loki was jealous. Students went out of their way to buddy up to Thor. Loki would have surely broken his vow to Odin had he been forced to spend more time than necessary with his students.

...

"Okay, so let's compare schedules. What do you have first?" Janet asked as the trio ascended the staircase into the main foyer of the high school. The school had been built by Tony Stark ten years ago. It was a large building with four floors, classrooms lining the halls of each of the four floors. The main foyer had display cases on both walls lined with medals and trophies given to the students for achievements academically and in the community. Some of the medals given to the Avengers by the city were in there too. A few school banners hung from the ceiling displaying their school colors; purple and black.

"I have Astrophysics with Professor Foster," Evelyn replied as she looked down at her schedule. She glanced to the left where a welcoming table had been set up for the freshman students. Professor Darcy Lewis greeted them all with an enthusiastic wave calling out 'come little children, I'll take thee away'.

"Astrophysics?" Janet asked as she stopped short to stare at her friend. "You took astrophysics?"

"Well, yeah, I thought it would be easy and would go along nicely with advanced alchemy and advanced chemistry."

"Right then, smarty pants. Nance, how about you?" Janet turned her attention towards her other less intelligent friend.

"Archery with Professor Barton," Nancy replied glancing at her own schedule. She loved Professor Barton's classes. She adored and crushed on his edginess. He always wore leather and he had the best physique of any other instructor at the school except for Thor.

Janet squealed, "yeah me too!"

Evelyn rolled her eyes. She hadn't the patience for archery. After one semester in tenth grade, she'd declined signing up for it again. The bow burnt her arm one too many times. Besides, Professor Barton was a dick.

"Ok, second…" Janet replied without missing a beat.

"Combat with Professor Odinson," Nancy and Evelyn said together. Janet squealed again followed by an affirmation that she too had that class. Their third period class they'd be split up as Nancy had Russian Three with Professor Natasha Romanov. Janet had history with Professor Steve Rogers and Evelyn had robotics with Dean Tony Stark.

Their fourth period class they shared in Dr. Banner's advanced chemistry. Fifth was the entire school's lunch period so naturally they had that together. Sixth was a free period so they could digest and their final class of the day was advanced alchemy with the other Professor Odinson.

Comparing schedules had brought them to their homeroom where they filled in taking their seats in the same order they had for the last three years, alphabetically. Their homeroom teacher was Professor Foster but that was not who walked in the door.

….

Outside in the hallway, Loki mentally prepared himself before he entered the door in front of him. Just as he sat out his books for his first class, Iron Man and the man who subsequently wrote his Midgardian paycheck, Tony Stark burst in the door huffing as he tried to catch his breath.

"Have you forgotten your manners?" Loki huffed indignantly, thoroughly annoyed by the intrusion. He had very little alone time left before the brats filed in.

"Sorry, I need you to fill in for Jane's homeroom class. She's taking an important call from S.H.I.E.L.D.," Tony sputtered as he gulped for air. This teaching business was making him a sedentary old man.

"I told you ten years ago, Dean Stark, that I would not host a homeroom class. My mind has not changed," Loki replied coldly as he continued setting out the books on each desk for his first class.

Tony rolled his eyes, "Yes, Loki, I realize this but you are the only teacher who doesn't have a home room. All you need to do is go in there and take roll. Explain to the students what is expected of them this year and go over all the important stuff that will happen during the year. Home room only lasts for a half hour. Jane already has everything laid out. Please, do it for old time's sake? Remember when I offered you a drink? Come on, Reindeer Games, cut me some slack."

"Um, let me think about it…no," Loki smirked before continuing his task.

Tony crossed his arms and scoffed, "Ok, how about this? You either do as I ask or you're fired?"

Loki stilled. He let the book flop onto the desk with a clack before turning towards Tony his green eyes narrowing angrily. "You dare threaten me, Man of Iron?" Loki hissed.

"No threats. Cold hard facts, icy hot, you either go down there and play nice with the seniors for the next half hour or you can kiss this job good bye and pack up for a trip to see daddy." Tony finished with a smirk knowing he'd won even before he'd finished his little speech.

Loki balled his hands into fists wanting nothing more than to beat that smug smile off of Tony Stark's face. "Fine, which classrooms is hers?"

Tony laughed knowing full well that Loki knew where his brother's girlfriend's room was but he indulged him anyways. "Third floor, room 301."

This was the reason he now stood in front of the doors. He'd never attended a homeroom before. When he'd agreed, forcibly, to come and work here he had flatly refused to take a homeroom. Not wanting to deal with the students more than necessary.

Taking a deep breath and adjusting his leather tunic he pushed the door open a little more forcefully than he intended causing it to clatter loudly against the wall. The student's, who'd been loudly chattering amongst themselves, immediately fell silent.

Loki cocked his head to the side with a smirk. Perhaps he'd try banging the door more often. He enjoyed the look of terror in their eyes as they realized their dreaded professor stood in the doorway instead of the sweet scientist.

Leaning against the desk casually, he reached behind him plucking the papers from Jane's desk. He read them over twice fought the urge to roll his eyes then gazed over the crowd. Seniors. Thank heavens they weren't bumbling freshmen. He recognized a few faces.

One girl, Fortuna Major was her name. What an unfortunate name for a girl. She had been in most of his classes over the last three years. She seemed to develop some sort of school girl crush on him. Not that he could blame her, of course, he was insanely smart and incredibly good looking. He'd tried on many occasions to squash her crush even by going so far as to call her an ugly child but still she carried affection for him.

He glanced at her causing the girl to contain a squeal as unshed tears pooled in her eyes with excitement to be in the same room. She was only supposed to have him twice today and now by some miracle she got to see him a third time.

"As you can see, I am not Professor Foster. She has been called away on urgent business that is none of your concern. I will inform you of your duties and responsibilities as the eldest students of the institution as well as what you may or may not look forward to throughout the year," he told them bitterly with a scowl fixed in place.

He picked up the roll sheet glancing over it then looking out at the students wondering if he could check their names off without having to talk to them. He spared another look at them as his frowned deepened. Damn it. For the first time in ten years, he wished he'd have learned their names better.

"No doubt you all understand how this works?" Loki asked without looking up or expecting an answer.

"Oh yes, sir," Fortuna gasped out causing all of her fellow classmates to look at her. Loki didn't bother looking her way instead he chose to ignore it, the slight tick in his jaw being the only indication.

"Scott Ashley?" He began his voice void of any emotion. He looked up from the paper to see a boy in the back row with curly blonde hair and a bad case of acne raise his hand. Loki's eyes met the boys before flickering back to his paper and reading out the next name. "Rachel Benson?"

The monotony continued… Megan Briggs, Roman Dawson, Gretchen Ellis. When he got to Fortuna Major, her hand shot up wildly and she shouted "I am here, sir!"

This time the rest of the class did snicker but Loki silenced them all with one look. Again, he ignored the overzealous girl and continued on. Finally, he got to the last name on his list. Thirty students. Were there really thirty students in each grade? "Evelyn Winthrop?"

Evelyn raised her perfectly manicured hand from her seat in the third row. She hadn't seen the fabled professor outside of the lunch room in the last two years. He hadn't changed at all. In fact, she was sure his clothing was exactly the same. Well, his raven black hair was a smidgen longer than it had been but not much. His emerald eyes rolled up to hers, his dark brows furrowed as they had been the entire time he'd taken roll, as if the very task angered him. Maybe it did. Their eyes met briefly before he checked her name off the list then set the paper down. Evelyn let out a breath. If he was this ornery just taking roll how was he going to be in her alchemy class? And more importantly how was she ever going to impress him?

…

Home room had been daunting. His first four classes had been as equally as trying but now it was lunch time. Since all faculty members were required to dine in the cafeteria, he descended the stairs noticing everything and pretending to notice nothing as he fought his way through the students. Fought really was too harsh a word, they usually parted as he walked through not wanting to incur his wrath should they bump into him.

"Brother!" Thor called from across the room. Only the freshmen startled at the older Asgardian's booming voice. To the other's it was nothing now. Thor called out to Loki every day for the last ten years. "How is your first day going, my brother? Not scaring any of the new children are you?"

"Only those who deserve it," Loki replied casually as he picked through his lunch. For the tuition these mortals paid to come here surely Stark could provide better food.

Thor laughed heartily, his shaking body causing the table to wobble. Loki held onto his plate to keep it from falling as he always did. Thor clasped Loki's shoulder. "You should not be so hard on them, brother. You and I were once foolish children. Do you remember when you turned that wine into snakes? The poor guard, he was just offering us a drink."

Loki gave one of his rare smiles as he recalled the prank he pulled. "Yes, I remember."

Then he remembered that was the day of Thor's banishment and the day he'd found out that he was not truly Odin's son and the smile quickly left his face replaced by a deep frown. Thor realizing his mistake changed the conversation but Loki was no longer in the reminiscing mood.

…

Evelyn's nerves were practically on the fritz. Advance alchemy was her last class of the day, her only class with Professor Loki Odinson, her one ticket into becoming an Avenger. If she gained his approval, and passed his class with an A she was sure that Dean Stark would offer her a position as an Avenger.

She pulled her friends towards the front of the classroom taking a seat in the second row back sitting directly behind Fortuna Major. It was a well-known fact that Fortuna had a terrible crush on Loki and he had on many occasions tried to squash the girls crush. It was borderline obsessive. She kept his school mandated photograph in her locker.

However, Evelyn sat towards the front so she could give Loki her undivided attention. If she sat near the back as she usually did, she'd be distracted with talking to her friends and staring at the back of people's heads. Heads were quite interesting in comparison to a boring lecture.

She intended to ask appropriate questions and answer diligently like a good little student. However, her hope was soon dashed when Loki entered the room from his office. His entire person was taught with anger. The door banged against the wall leaving a crack in the wall. One girl yelped in fear as the sound reverberated through the room. Loki paused looking out over the classroom then took a deep breath to calm himself.

He took a seat behind his desk and picked up the roll sheet calling off the names in the same manner he had done this morning.

"On your desk you will find three text books which I will use throughout the year. The first 'Magical Hieroglyphs and Logograms' will be used in conjunction with the second 'The Alchemists Journal'. Most of the text in 'The Alchemist Journal' is written in Old Norse. If you have taken my other classes you will excel, however, it is safe to assume that most of you cannot. It would be in your best interest to make friends. The third book 'The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection, Defensive Magical Theory, Confronting the Faceless' will be used very little. Without magical abilities it will be nearly impossible for you to use. Now, I'd like to do a little test to see what kind of intelligence and abilities we are working with. Do not worry my expectations of you are very low."

Loki stood and gestured to an area on the other side of the classroom. "Line up single file. First, I will ask you a question. It could range from anything; academic, social or personal. Whichever emotion comes to you keep hold of it. Next, I want you to conjure an apple. It is quite a simple bit of magic. Use the emotion from the question I ask you to provoke the magic. If you have magical abilities it should manifest itself. If not; well then, like I said I don't really expect much. Any questions?"

Scott Ashley raised his hand. Loki's eyes snapped to his expectedly. "Uh, excuse me, sir. We have never dealt with magic before."

"Truly, have you not?" Loki asked somewhat surprised. Surely, these senior students had their magic tested before. Then again, he was the only member of the staff who actually could use magic above waving a hammer about. He looked around the classroom and a few students shook their heads. "Well, let me show you how it is done then. First, you find an emotion, a strong one, let it flow through you, consume your mind then think of what you want to conjure, an apple in this case. Will the apple to manifest itself and…" he held his hand out in front of him and a juicy red apple appeared in his hand. "…it will".

The class gasped and some moved forward in excitement before they realized who they were moving towards stopping short. Fortuna hovered by Loki, amazement and wonder shining in her eyes. Loki glanced at her disdainfully. He used magic all the time in his classrooms even for the simplest thing like writing on the board. She witnessed this before so why did she look so awestruck now.

"Now, line up. Don't make me tell you again." Loki spat and the moment was gone. The students quickly filed into line. Fortuna was first. Loki cursed silently wishing the girl would disappear. What was he going to ask her? "Fortuna, what color are my eyes?" he asked trying to invoke emotion from the girl. It wasn't very hard.

"Oh the most beautiful shade of green," she replied dreamily as her dull gray eyes bore into his. He nodded signaling for her to continue. She placed her hand out in front of her, adjusting herself a few times before closing her eyes. When she opened them, an apple seed lay in her hand. She gasped, eyes snapping to her teachers.

He looked mildly put out. Clearly, he'd expected better. "Well, at least you tried," he offered. Fortuna's frown and teary eyes immediately lifted at his poorly attempted praise. She beamed at him nodding her head and taking her seat eyes never leaving him. "Next, Miss Putnam, am I correct?"

"Yes, sir," Janet replied in a sweet voice. Evelyn wasn't the only one with dreams. Janet had always been competitive. If Evelyn could get into the Avengers than so could she. Professor Odinson couldn't be too hard to win over if she knew where to apply pressure.

"Have you always been this heavy?" Loki asked remarking on the girl's weight. True, he was trying to provoke emotion but truthfully, the girl was a little heavier than her companions.

Janet's jaw dropped. She couldn't believe this guy! She held her hand out in front of her, staring at it angrily but nothing happened. Loki smirked, "shocking." He said mockingly. "Return to your seat Miss Putnam."

Evelyn took a deep breath as she took a step towards her Professor. His eyes met hers and his brow furrowed, "Forgive me, I do not know your name."

"Evelyn Winthrop," she replied steadily hoping that she sounded confident. A look of recognition passed over Loki's face. She held out her hand in preparation but as his eyes met hers again and a sly smile appeared on his face she panicked. She closed her eyes to prepare herself for whatever nasty comment he was about to make when she felt a heavy weight in her hand. The entire classroom fell silent.

"Open your eyes, Miss Winthrop," Loki commanded.

Evelyn opened one eye and then the other and nearly fainted when she saw an apple identical to the one Loki had conjured sitting in the palm of her hand. She gasped, her gaze meeting Loki's. The alchemy professor looked pensive. "I did not ask you anything." He remarked. "See me after class, Miss Winthrop."


End file.
